mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
@Meow-Meow/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Selection Exam @Meow-Meow was a high school student known as Himari Tanahashi and participated in a soccer club. At some point, @Meow-Meow became a Magical Girl and found out that her two close friends Michiyo and Miyako were also Magical Girls. @Meow-Meow hadn’t decided on a name yet, so her two friends decided that they would create her name based on a random draw from a set of kanji and symbols. She wound up pulling out an @ ("at mark") and since her friends gave her the nickname “Meow Meow” because of her “lazy, cat-like nature”, her name was decided as @Meow-Meow. During one of Cranberry's deadly selection tests, both of her friends were killed and @Meow-Meow was the only survivor of the test. Much like all of the survivors of Cranberry’s tests, she couldn’t remember the details but mentions later on that she knows she’d murdered somebody before. She became severely depressed and felt sadness whenever she was reminded of her friends by things such as soccer or laughter. She transferred schools and quit performing active Magical Girl duties. Magical Girl Work @Meow-Meow’s Magical Skill to encase objects in scrolls made her useful to the Magical Kingdom as a delivery woman, so she was often offered jobs to deliver packages. Shortly before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, @Meow-Meow accepts a delivery of new Magical Phone's to be given to the Magical Girls of N-City. On her way to N-City, she reminisces about a previous trip she'd taken there with her friends. @Meow-Meow’s first stop in N-City is an abandoned building where she meets the familiar Cyber Fairy Fav. When she asks Fav if they'd met before, Fav explains that she probably met a different Cyber Fairy since they're mass produced and @Meow-Meow accepts that explanation. Fav instructs her to leave one of the new Magical Phones with him, as his master doesn’t want to be seen, and asks @Meow-Meow to not mention the upcoming tests to anybody else. @Meow-Meow proceeds to the roof of the building where Magicaloid 44 is waiting for her delivery. They briefly discuss each others' names after an introduction and she leaves five Magical Phones, for the four other Magical Girls in neighboring districts. Her next delivery is to the temple where Team Ruler resides. Ruler rants to @Meow-Meow about the impractical design of the phones, and as the other members of Team Ruler are causing trouble @Meow-Meow fondly regards their family dynamic. At her next stop is La Pucelle and Snow White, who invite @Meow-Meow to stay and socialize for a while. Their close friendship reminds her of her old friends, and she remains with them for a few hours before continuing on with her last delivery. Her final stop before leaving N-City is Sister Nana's apartment. She enjoys seeing Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison playfully interact with each other but her business in N-City is done and she soon gets back on a train home. Seeing all those Magical Girls so happy and energetic reminded her of her old self and she began wishing she could get to know those girls better and finally move on with her life. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart The Beginning of the Game As @Meow-Meow was one day reflecting on her past and wishing she’d made more friends along the way, she receives a message about a “Magical Girl Raising Project” social game with large sums of money as rewards. @Meow-Meow is skeptical of the tempting reward but is soon transported into a wasteland where she easily defeats some enemies and moves on. She soon comes across a town area and met by Genopsyko Yumenoshima. Genopsyko’s carefree attitude reminds @Meow-Meow of her old friends and she has a sudden flashback to the time that they died. Once her mind is back to the present and she steadies herself, she resolves to move on with her life and greets Genopsyko with a smile. The two of them remain in the town for some time, briefly encountering many members of Team Clantail. Eventually, the two Magical Girls named Magical Daisy and Nokko show up to the town, which immediately catches Genopsyko’s interest. Genopsycho explains to @Meow-Meow that Magical Daisy is famous, and the four Magical Girls are introduced to each other and share information on how they ended up in this situation. Their conversation is soon interrupted by a notification on their phones informing them about a newly-added Support function. They test out the new function and summon a Cyber Fairy named Fal, who explains this cyber world to the girls and answers several questions that Magical Daisy asks. The four Magical Girls begin working together to clear the game’s objectives, defeating enemies along the way. Eventually, they arrive at a shop where they receive a map that reveals the location of the gate to the next area of the world, which they begin making their way towards. Team Daisy in action]] Once Team Daisy arrives at the new Grasslands Area, @Meow-Meow mentions the importance of Events. The team decides to head to the town of the new area and learn more about the events. On the way there they encounter red skeleton enemies and begin fighting them in close combat, with @Meow-Meow using martial arts to fight. After defeating many of the skeletons, Magical Daisy signals the others to stay back while she performs her signature attack to finish them off. To the shock of the other team members, Magical Daisy’s attack is reflected back at her. @Meow-Meow quickly destroys the remaining skeleton as the team panics over the fatally wounded Magical Daisy, who quickly bleeds to death. Daisy's death comes as a traumatic shock to the team. They bury her body and continue onward, depressed but hopeful that Magical Daisy is fine in the real world. A detective Magical Girl named Detec Bell is told about the incident by Team Daisy and investigates Magical Daisy's condition. Team Daisy proceeds working to clear game objectives. Unknown to @Meow-Meow and Genopsyko, Nokko uses her power of influencing emotions to make them feel happy. The three of them complete a complicated quest that grants them access to the next area of the world and awards them 1 million Yen. @Meow-Meow jokes about how much liquor she could buy with the money and celebrates with the rest of her team, but her joy is soon cut short by an emergency meeting for all the Magical Girls. Genopsyko's Disappearance At this meeting, the consequence of death in the game is confirmed by Fal and Detec Bell, and a search for a killer of another Magical Girl is started. As the search narrows down, a Samurai Magical Girl becomes hostile and manages to harm Genopsyko when they try to stop her. @Meow-Meow immediately reacts and tries to help Genopsyko, but is restrained by Nokko. Nokko’s forced relaxation quickly wears off as more fighting breaks out and @Meow-Meow begins tossing her Magical Skill scrolls containing boulders at the samurai, which the samurai cuts down. @Meow-Meow protects Nokko from being slashed and throws several more boulders until the falling rocks stir up a dust cloud that obscures the Magical Girls. When the dust has settled, the samurai turns her attention back to Nokko and @Meow-Meow quickly launches a final scroll containing a building, finally crushing the samurai to death. @Meow-Meow cries in the aftermath of the battle while hugging Nokko. @Meow-Meow returns the building to one of her scrolls, and together Nokko and @Meow-Meow go out searching for Genopsyko’s missing body. Nokko tries to force happiness onto @Meow-Meow, but @Meow-Meow is too emotionally unstable for it to have the intended effect. Eventually, @Meow-Meow decides to talk to Nokko about how she had stopped being a Magical Girl for a while but is unable to remember the details of what caused her to stop. She tells Nokko that she began crying after the battle because she’d killed a person, and senses that this isn’t the first time she’d killed somebody. Their conversation is interrupted by the appearance of the Magical Girl Pfle who has come to discuss an alliance. @Meow-Meow later assists Pfle with transporting a large tank to an arranged duel. Over the next few days, @Meow-Meow gradually stabilizes her emotions but remains determined to find Genopsyko. @Meow-Meow and Nokko-chan help hunt down dragons to assist the other Magical Girls while still searching for Genopsyko. When the Magical Girls prepare for unlocking the new area by defeating a Great Dragon, @Meow-Meow is asked to provide support by tossing a building. But before the fight against the dragon begins, @Meow-Meow is excited by the sudden appearance of Genopsyko. @Meow-Meow quickly embraces Genopsyko in a hug, but she causes her to tumble across a boundary separating the Magical Girls from the Great Dragon. The Great Dragon immediately attacks with a fireball, burning @Meow-Meow to death. Legacy @Meow-Meow’s death causes confusion among the Magical Girls, who don’t understand why the pair was driven over the boundary. Nokko buries them and the other Magical Girls continue on to the new area. Following @Meow-Meow's death, Team Daisy disbands, with its one remaining member, Nokko, joining Team Bell. It is later revealed that Melville and Rionetta cooperated with each other to kill @Meow-Meow. Melville wanted to kill strong opponents and thus wanted @Meow-Meow dead because she killed Akane. She knew that Rionetta wanted the reward money for beating the game and offered her an alliance to kill everyone else until they were the only ones left, which she accepted. Rionetta used her magic to control Yumenoshima Genopsyko's corpse and made it push her off the cliff to her death. Nokko later digs up @Meow-Meow’s charred body and leaves her phone with it to make the other Magical Girls believe that Pfle killed Nokko. After the events of the death game, Pfle, Shadow Gale and Clantail visit the graves of those who didn't make it, including @Meow-Meow's. They also send the money that they earned for beating the game to those families of the deceased, including hers. @Meow-Meow death, along with the of everyone else's, later became Pfle's motivation to overthrow the Magical Kingdom's current corrupt government and install a new one. Category:Summary